hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Example 497: After It's a Wonderful Life!
This is the Four-hundredth-ninety-seventh week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. *Topaz and Ririchiyo are at the entrance to the Colosseum.* Welcome back everyone! 160px: Welcome back nothing. It sucks that MAL is still going through such issues! Why can't they hurry up and finish? Now now. We don't want them to rush themselves and cause even more issues in the future as a result. Though I certainly am looking forward to my friends' blogs. I'm just glad that I had my site to post them on. 160px: I don't know. You could have used a break... Nonsense. The break from the battles was last year. And even then I wasn't able to relax due to Jun and company coming to interrupt! This year is different though. I'll finally be able to relax and watch the battles as they unfold. 160px: Do you really think that? Sure. Why would you think otherwise? 160px: On one hand I would enjoy just sitting back and watching the battles, but I know that there's some sort of evil afoot here. Why would you say that? 160px: Because there's ALWAYS villains at these things! And I don't mean Aldra either. It seems that no matter where we go we get attacked by some sort of opponent there for us. Perhaps you're right... *Topaz and Riri go up to the ticket booth.* : Tickets? OH! You're Topaz and Ririchiyo, aren't you? That we are! We haven't seen you in a while. Seems Aldra is still keeping you busy. : That's right. At least I don't have to announce the battles, but now I'm stuck here selling tickets. 160px: I'm not sure if that's a promotion or not, but if you're happy that's the important part. : Eh, it has its days. Anyway, what sort of tickets do you want? Hmmm, if there is evil afoot then it would be good to have someone near the field to watch. : But the only ones allowed near the field are the announcers and competitors! Well, and their coaches too. Well, I don't think that Koto would allow me to take her job. And I can't compete as that's a rule of the Colosseum. Champions can't return to keep their crown. : It wasn't always that way, but Momoyo kept winning and winning. Aldra decided to enact the new rule to keep the battles seemingly fresh. I can understand that. Having too many one-sided battles would be boring. Though I can't dislike the fact that the sexy older sister always did so well... 160px: Stop thinking perverse thoughts Topaz! Oh, sorry! *Meanwhile at the top of a tall tower two women, one older and curvy while the other is small and assy, are talking while watching Topaz on television. They seem to be enjoying tea, though their faces are obscured. Their voices are quite familiar though...* Adult: Hmmm... Seems he's really showing his true colors. Can we send her now? The prophecy indicates that it shall happen this month. Loli: No. Not yet. It is not time yet. I can feel it... *Back to Topaz and Riri.* : So what are you going to do? You've been standing there blank-eyed for like a minute, and there's a line starting to form. 160px: He does that sometimes. Usually it's spoiled though, but I blame him not feeling ambitious enough with MAL being down for that. Juri! Give me one competition ticket and one regular one! : Coming right up! W-wait, so you're going to be coaching? That's right. It's the only way I can get to the Colosseum floor to keep an eye on things. : Good plan. 160px: Wait, didn't you say that you can't compete? Where are you going to find someone that will let you coach her? *Topaz looks at Riri and smiles. She seems worried. Without a word of conversation she finds herself in the arena, with many cheering fans in the stands.* 160px: I can't believe that you were able to talk me into this... Remind me of how this happened. I just said that if you were able to compete I'd do my blogs on your foes. 160px: Won't that power them up? Perhaps. But that would mean that you'd have to fight less. 160px: I still dislike having to fight. Especially right away. Don't worry. Just do your best. I'm sure that you won't get challenged by anyone powerful right away. : I wouldn't be so sure about that. This year's challengers are quite strong, aren't they folks? *Audience cheers.* : That's right everyone, it's time to begin the first match! 160px: So who am I going against first? I have no idea. 160px: Topaz! Didn't you read the schedule? There was a schedule?! *Ririchiyo sighs and facepalms.* 160px: And yet you were so sure last week... These things certainly aren't planned ahead of time. What are you thinking of? : Now now, enough coaching. It's time to start the match. And as you can see, in this corner we have the lovely assistant herself Ririchiyo! *Audience cheers.* 160px: T-thank you everyone. : Look at that embarrassed scowl! Looks like she's really working the crowd with her sadism. 160px: I'm not Maika! Of course not. You don't like festivals that much. 160px: Different one! : And in the other corner-wait, where is she? *The crowd murmurs questions.* Hey, your opponent isn't here yet. 160px: M-maybe I'm so intimidating that she forfeited. Hopefully not. I mean that's good for you, but I wouldn't be able to blog anyone. 160px: Hey, I'm not the one who blew up MAL. And I'm glad for that. : Hey! Where ever you are, you'd better come here quickly. There's only a minute until the match begins! 160px: That means I'll win by default! Hopefully you didn't lock her in the locker room, Riri. 160px: I'm not a wrestling chicken, Topaz. Though I wouldn't mind playing Smash Bros instead. : Thirty seconds! *Suddenly a girl does a leap onto the platform from the stands. She lands with her hand down, breaking the floor somewhat. She stands tall.* : My apologies. Student council issues held me up. : Ah yes. One can only imagine how busy you are at the end of the school year. But now that she's here it's time to introduce Tomoyo, the specialist of the combo-kicks! 160px: It looks like I DO have to face someone difficult, Topaz. … Topaz? *Riri looks behind herself. Topaz isn't there, with the blinking dots to indicate where he was standing. Riri looks around wondering, but sees him next to Tomoyo. He's whispering something to her opponent.* : Yes. Yes. I see. I shall do just that. 160px: HOW COME YOU'RE GIVING HER ADVICE! (A-and why am I so worried about this? D-darn my arrhythmia is acting up again...) I wasn't giving her advice. I was just asking if I could talk about her today. : And I agreed to it. I would like to hear what he thinks of me. Though I imagine that I am not the only one curious. 160px: True, Topaz has quite a few fans. Why I'm not sure, but get on with the blog! Of course, and while there will be a battle in the background I'm sure you're all here to here that... Today's girl is: Tomoyo Sakagami from Clannad Head Hair Tomoyo's hair looks really great, and is probably my favorite feature of her. She has long hair, so long it goes past her hips. Her hair is also pretty straight, which I do enjoy. It's a somewhat neutral color, with either grey or a very dull brown color, but it fits with her character and makes her stand out with the more vibrant cast members. There's also a bit of variety, though I don't remember the show too well but I do remember her in a ponytail at least once (during the time she spends with clubs). She also wears a hairband most of the time which looks really nice. Tomoyo's worst point in this area are her bangs. They're pretty disjointed and asymmetrical, with a bump above the long middle while the left side looks windswept and the right is more curved. I suppose that it's because of the part above her eye, but the more I look at it the more I dislike it. That said, other than her bangs Tomoyo's hair looks pretty good. Grade: A Eyes Tomoyo has really nice eyes. The shape is more of a tarame, but probably with a flatter top than most examples. The base of her eyes also seem to go up towards the middle as well. She does have eyelashes in the upper corner of her eyes, but they are hard to notice. Tomoyo's eyes are a bright blue color, which isn't too bad. Color-wise her eyes do pop out a bit more than I'd like, as due to the large pupils that KyoAni made so famous do make her look more innocent than she probably should. It's not extremely bad, as I do enjoy that type of art style. We also can't forget that Tomoyo is an occasional meganekko either! That said, there is a problem and I don't just mean because she doesn't wear her glasses as often as she should. The frames of her glasses are really thin, so it's sometimes hard to notice she's wearing them. In addition the lenses are small, meaning they don't completely surround her eyes which is what I like about glasses. They're pushed down a bit as well, meaning the glasses are probably more for reading than regular wear, but it also makes it seem like Tomoyo could lose them at any time. Overall I do appreciate the fact that Tomoyo wears glasses but they could have been better! Grade: B+ Face There isn't too much to talk about when it comes to Tomoyo's face. It's a very nice, if a bit overused by this point, face made by KyoAni. She has small features, including a small dot-like nose most of the time. She also has a somewhat pointed chin. Nothing too bad, but it's hard to un-notice the shape of her head. Still, Tomoyo does well here due to the art style suiting me well but nothing too extraordinary. Grade: B *Meanwhile, as Topaz is discussing Tomoyo she and Ririchiyo are fighting. They are exchanging punches, but Tomoyo seems to be getting hit with more.* 160px: Hmmm, how unusual. I could have sworn you were a better fighter than this. : Most of that is just perception. I do suppose that I am only using my hands, for now. I do not wish to hurt you. : No no! Don't handicap yourself! Use your full strength! Isn't that what you're all here for? *Crowd cheers.* Wait, you mean people aren't here for my witty banter and blog? *Crowd is silent, with a cricket's chirp being the only sound.* Fine. I see how it is. : Precisely. Now, let's see you two fight more seriously! : Of course! (Hmmm. Topaz said something about feeling stronger if blogged. For some reason I seem to be getting weaker the longer I fight.) Take THIS! *Tomoyo uses a flurry of kicks, pushing Ririchiyo to the edge of the arena. She is still blocking the attacks.* : That's the Tomoyo we know and love! Go on, destroy the competition! *However, Ririchiyo starts to become her youkai form. She then leaps towards the center of the battlefield.* 160px: You won't be getting rid of me that easily! It's time that you face my stronger form! : Whatever form you use I shall still punish you! H-hey, does anyone else notice that pink stuff coming out of Tomoyo? : Pink stuff? You must be seeing things. Maybe you should go back to blogging, and leave the commentary to me. G-good plan... Body Build Tomoyo does fairly alright here. She's 161 cm and weighs 47 kg (the former is unfortunate as Tomoya, the male lead, is 173 cm as I always thought Tomoyo was a taller girl). Her three sizes are 86-57-82, which is unfortunate as there's a 4 cm difference between her chest and ass. Speaking of the latter, she doesn't show it off too much, at least as far as I can remember, which is unfortunate. She does have an alright buttcurve, but she needs to have more ass images since that always helps. Even the CG art isn't great, as it's all from the front or so and even with her bending over on all fours and completely naked you can barely see her ass! That said, Tomoyo does have something else that's appealing-no, I don't mean the next area. You see, Tomoyo is a fairly strong girl, able to easily defeat her foes which means that her body is strong but still sleek which I like. And she usually uses kicks, meaning Tomoyo's appeal would be in her legs which are bare most of the time. Though that comes with its own issues, but do know that her thighs look really thick and nice. Really it would have been nicer if she had shown her ass more, but she doesn't do too poorly otherwise. Grade: B- Chest Tomoyo is the second bustiest character in Clannad (that we know the measurements of, at least. There's only data on the main five). Kotomi is slightly bigger, at 88 cm, but she's also assier and even has a larger waist by 1 cm. All things considered Clannad is at least before KyoAni went bad. As a result I don't remember too much, for good or for bad. She's busty but not too mamocentric, at least from what I recall. Grade: B- Clothes Tomoyo does have a pretty good wardrobe. The standard Clannad uniform isn't too great, being a pretty bland yellow button-down sailor uniform with a white color and cuffs with red stripes. She also has a blue frilled skirt and I think she wears a blue turtleneck sweatshirt underneath as well. She also wears below-kneesocks, appealing poorly as either thighhighs or pantyhose would be better. I think that's the winter uniform, but the summer one isn't much better. If anything it's more sailor-like, with a white shirt with blue vest, blue skirt, and red ribbon. Fortunately she has a lot of bonus outfits which help her out. These include a red buruma gym uniform, a ribbed sweater, a rhythmic gymnastics leotard, a karate gi, a school swimsuit (or at least the competition variety), a tennis uniform, and probably many more as I haven't seen After Story (for all that she might show up, at least). She also wears a winter coat in the Tomoyo-centric OVA, and official art has her in pink pajamas, a blue dress with a long sleeved white shirt, an office lady/teacher-like outfit, and many casual outfits. There's also an image of her in a sweater, skirt, and shawl which looks really sexy and mature! Overall while the base school uniform is a little weak most of Tomoyo's outfits appeal quite well. Grade: A- *Tomoyo is starting to huff from getting tired. Even though Ririchiyo isn't using her scythe she's dealing a lot of damage to her opponent. Topaz continues to see the pink gas coming out of Tomoyo, though no one else does.* M-maybe I am seeing things... 160px: Just because I'm winning you're seeing things? Nonsense, you're doing great! But it looks like there's something wrong with Tomoyo. She's leaking gas, and not in the way that Zettai usually enjoys it. He'd probably enjoy Kotomi more. Or Sanae. : Grr, I know that she seems stronger than anything I've faced, but I won't give up my battle! *Tomoyo tries to hit Ririchiyo with a flurry of kicks, but her combo is broken by Riri striking her with a counter.* 160px: And I didn't even have to do math for that! : It seems that you're tough, just as I can expect from a demon! 160px: And for a human you're quite tough as well! I did expect more from you though... : That's the kind of trash talking I like to see! 160px: W-wha, no! I didn't mean that as an insult! I'll write a hundred word apology note after this! : There will be no need, at least if I manage to beat you! *Tomoyo and Riri continue to fight, but the former leaks her pink gases. Topaz follows it with his eyes, and it seems to be going into the Colosseum proper.* Huh... So that's where it's going... : TOPAZ! I know that the one you're coaching is doing great, but that doesn't mean that you should be distracted! Fair. Perhaps continuing the blog will help me concentrate. *Topaz resumes his blog.* Mind Personality Tomoyo is a great girl, and probably my favorite from the series (though Kotomi is quite high too). She has two great traits that I like, and ones that aren't easily mixed with the combination of being a student council president and delinquent. She becomes the student council president in order to save the sakura trees, all for the sake of her brother. Oh, and I should mention that Tomoyo is an older sister, which is always a plus for me (and I had either forgotten that or it isn't mentioned until later in the series). Anyway, she cares deeply for Takafumi especially after his attempted suicide that left him crippled. Tomoyo is also a powerful fighter, with her opening scene being where she uses a combo attack of kicks to fend off some delinquents (even if the action is a less interesting than the onlooker's view). She's also a very cool TDB, even if her hair is lighter than most. She slowly opens up as the series goes on, and she even admits that she was cold-hearted in the beginning. She's also somewhat masculine, using that sort of pronouns and coarse speech patterns (fitting a delinquent, I suppose). Tomoyo does want to be more feminine, which is unfortunate but considering that's just because Sunohara calls her a man in disguise and it leads Tomoyo to being a good cook I can't complain at the results. She is also pretty smart, scoring well and making the male lead Tomoya (yeah, the names can get confusing) wonder why someone as special as Tomoyo has fallen for him. Still, she's a great girl and I like her action sequences well. I will say that she's catered to a little bit, as like Kyou she has a separate “what-if” OVA while Tomoyo in particular has her own game as well. It's better than Nagisa at least... Anyway, to finish things off I'll mention that Tomoyo is voiced by Houko Kuwashima, who does well with the role. She also did Nanase from Macross Frontier as well as Itsuki from Heartcatch PreCure, and Tomoyo's role sounds great as well. Hikaru Isshiki does her voice in the adult game Tomoyo After though, Grade: A- Libido Tomoyo's libido isn't too obvious. For example, she beats up Sunohara for his perverse actions which is something bad (both his antics and girls punishing guys). I did read that she gets disappointed when his silly flirting isn't actually true though. The visual novel does show that she's not too above it though. At one point she's thinking the same perverse thoughts that Tomoya is thinking. She is also a main heroine and is one of the more popular girls. As a result she got an alternate ending to her route, from what I can tell at least. In addition Key made a game centered around her, and it's an erotic one as well. It's still pretty vanilla, with Tomoyo mainly having (cowgirl) vaginal and fellatio, but it does improve her at least a little. The VNDB page also mentions that she gets her ass kissed and gives a footjob, but I cannot back that up due to not finding the CGs. Grade: B Age I'm not quite sure what Tomoyo's age is, but there's a lot of signs that point to her being 18. I mean other than being in a visual novel (even if Clannad is clean the spinoff is not). It is a little unusual as she's only a second year high school girl, but it's possible that there's issues due to her being transferred in. Tomoyo's birthdate is also October 14th 1986, which if you take Clannad coming out in 2004 does come to 18 years (though I suppose it depends on which month the series is set, as I can't remember). Still, there's a good chance that Tomoyo is 18, but since that's just speculation and no official number exists this is the best she can get. Grade: B+ Total Grades: 78 Average score: 8.8 Final Grade: B+ And that's the blog for this week. : Great, and now that the weak part of the blog is finished let's continue with the battles! But I don't know Tomoyo's opinion on the blog. HEY, TOMOYO! Did you like the blog? : Y-yeah, it was fine. You're not even paying attention! : I'm busy! *Tomoyo turns to look towards Topaz, but that instant is enough for Riri to hit her with a kick. She knocks Tomoyo out of the battlefield, even if the tall beauty is still on her feet.* : W-what? I was expecting to win! *Ririchiyo transforms to her normal form.* 160px: As was I. I didn't think I was that powerful. Maybe defeating Esdeath and the others leveled me up. I didn't realize that you leveled up too, Riri. But I do apologize, Tomoyo. It seems that even with my powers bolstering you Riri was just too strong. : No matter. This means that I can return to doing student council work properly. *She walks off.* : So congratulations to Riri, who has made it through our first round! Now, would you like to go into the backrooms so we can have our next battle? 160px: I guess so. Sure! Maybe girls are changing back there-OWWW! *Riri pulls on Topaz's ear, dragging him backstage.* 160px: We've got to do something about this perverse issue of yours. I know of a way that you can “personally” help-ow ow ow! 160px: Enough of that. *The two go backstage and wait patiently. Eventually another competitor comes through, looking exhausted.* W-wait, are you the winner or loser of the battle? 160px: Wait, the last match was decided this quickly! That can't be right. : It is quite embarrassing, but I wasn't given enough time to strategize. It is a shame, but I suppose that sort of thing happens... That's right. It's a shame that we won't be facing you next, Momo. 160px: It's for the best, honestly. This way you can get further in her series. That too. So what was the opponent like? : It's hard to describe. She was a curvy girl with a ponytail... That could be many girls. : OH! She used a power that, while I'm not familiar with (as far as you currently know) I have heard described. She was able to just touch me and I could feel my power draining. She did have to take her gloves off though, and I don't mean just that she became serious. That must be what happened to Tomoyo! Someone is draining the power of the competitors, either to plan specific battles or easily win the whole thing! 160px: We should go tell Aldra! No way. If anything she'll just say that she wants to see the true power of this ability herself. Either that or she won't take us seriously. : Do be careful in your next match. Not only does she have the ability to drain your strength but she's skilled with a sword. She's also a Guardian or something. This seems like a difficult match for you, Riri. 160px: YOU THINK?! Honestly this all sounds like it's from some dumb video game... But you should still try your hardest, I have full confidence you'll be able to beat her! And you fans should be sure to watch next time. It seems like Ririchyo will be going against a poisonous girl! Category:Anime Blogs